50 Themes challenge: Ichigo and Rukia
by the go-to guy
Summary: 50 sentences of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship.


I have some chaptered stories that I am supposed to be working on, but I felt like doing this instead. Enjoy! Sorry about not having numbers; fanfic doesn't like them for some reason.

BTW, when I say her and him, in mean Rukia and Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Magic**

Becoming a soul reaper wasn't magical: it was just the way things happened. Or at least, that was the way Rukia had explained things to him.

**Insanity**

When he was hollowfied, Ichigo felt as if he was going insane; the only thing that kept him sane was the thought of her.

**Lemon**

"Ichigo, this yellow fruit makes my face hurt!"

"Baka! Didn't I tell you not to eat lemons?"

**Dirty**

"Get your mind out of the gutter Strawberry!"

**Fight**

Just because they fought all the time doesn't mean that they didn't care.

**Cute/Sweet**

Ichigo always thought that Rukia was cute, but he would never admit it.

**Ink**

His bankai was as black as ink; her bankai was as white as freshly-fallen snow

**Strength**

He was her strength, she was his.

**Now**

"Ichigo, are you nervous?"

"Of course I am! I'm getting married today, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, swallow your butterflies, because it's starting now."

**Warmth**

Despite the fact that her bankai was supposedly icy, to him, it was as warm as the sun,

**Chocolate**

Chocolate was Rukia's favorite food, mostly because Ichigo liked it, too.

**Pictures**

They had never been in a picture together before they started dating.

**Light**

Together, they showed lost souls the light at the end of the tunnel.

**Again**

He wanted his powers back for one reason: so that he could see Rukia again.

**Hands**

If you asked Rukia, Ichigo had magic hands.

**Flowers**

She was never one for girly things: flowers, dresses, makeup, etc. So when he gave some flowers to Orihime for her birthday, he was surprised when she seemed to pout.

**Time**

Time meant nothing to them. They were soul reapers after all; they had eternity to spend with each other.

**Swords**

Their swords represented their souls; maybe that was why they couldn't pull them apart.

**Darkness**

Death wasn't eternal darkness to him; it was a way for him and Rukia to truly be together.

**Mouth**

She liked the way his mouth felt against hers.

**Leather**

They weren't into that stuff. Honestly, they weren't.

**Heartless**

They were heartless and they weren't at the same time. Each had left their hearts with the other.

**Truce**

"Midget, can we just stop fighting and make out?"

"…Fine."

**Cocky**

Whenever Ichigo got cocky, all it took was a whack on the head from Rukia to make him remember that he wasn't invincible.

**Cold**

"Ichigo, I'm so cold…"

**Shorts**

"That's because you're wearing shorts in below freezing weather, midget."

**Clean**

She sometimes joined him in the shower, just for fun.

**Metal**

Toshiro heard the sound of metal clang against metal and moved away from the window. When Ichigo and Rukia trained together, more often than not it led to other things, and Toshiro wasn't a pervert (no matter what everyone else said.)

**Headache**

She gave him a headache, whether they were arguing or on a date.

**Winner**

When Rukia said I do, Ichigo officially knew that he had won the perfect girl.

**Break**

When Orihime found out that Ichigo and Rukia had started dating, she felt her heart break.

**Smooth**

"Ichigo, enough with the pickup lines; you're not smooth at all."

**Canonize**

They had to get married in the soul society or else they wouldn't accept it.

**Impressive**

His fighting skills were impressive, but he owed it all to Rukia.

**Mirror**

She could see herself in his eyes.

**Beauty**

She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

**Experience**

Neither of them were very experienced in bed, but that made it all the better since they were learning together.

**Faith**

On the verge of death, Ichigo had faith that Rukia would come to save him.

**Eye catch**

She was short, so it was hard for her to catch someone's eye, but she caught Ichigo's, and she was happy for that.

**Library**

For an anniversary gift one year, Ichigo gave Rukia a library card so that she would stop spending so much money on horror manga.

**Submissive**

Ichigo was surprised at how submissive Rukia was in bed; then again, he was no better.

**Improper times**

"Ichigo, I'm honored and all, but why are you proposing to me while my brother is within 2 miles of you?"

**Rain**

"I'm siiiiining in the rain, just siiiiinging in the rai-"

"No, midget. You cannot sing in the rain. You'll catch a cold."

**Essential**

"What do you mean you lost the ring!"

"I told you! I ran into a hollow on the way here and I lost the ring!"

"The ring is the most important part, idiot!"

"I know, I know!"

**Reason**

"You better have a good reason for marrying Rukia without my blessing." Byakuga said menacingly to a slowly retreating Ichigo.

**Strategy**

"You have to hit them in the head you idiot!"

"Why can't I just whack them?"

"Because you can't kill them that way!"

**Cave**

To escape the rain, they went into a nearby cave. It was there that they confessed their true feelings to each other.

**Bike**

"Ichigo can you teach me how to ride a bike?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

**Water**

Rukia was actually a really good swimmer; she just didn't like to do it.

**Colour**

The colour of his face matched Rukia's nickname for him when she pecked him on the cheek in public.

XXXXXXXX

I realize that some of them suck, but I hope that you liked it! Read and review please!


End file.
